Extraho Mulier
by B-Ball Boy C
Summary: Bella comes to Forks and meets the Cullens. She knows their secret. She doesn't care, she thinks she is freakier than they could ever be. She also isn't human
1. prologue

Extraho Mulier prologue

Bella P.O.V.

I have been called a freak. I suppose I am one though. I have been this way ever since Charlie and Renee adopted me before they had their divorce.

I have preferred Phoenix over Forks though. There is more sun there for me to lie in. The cold weather of Forks doesn't bother me though. I just like sunning myself. I do love the concealment that the forest near Forks offers, as well as the beauty it provides.

What am I? Does it matter? You wouldn't believe me. If I told you, the next thing you'd say would be 'Yea right. What else is real? Vampires?'If those creatures exist, I wouldn't be surprised.

Something has happened to Renee. She has remarried. I'm happy for her and all that, but Phil doesn't need to know and isn't ready. Charlie and Renee found out the truth faster than anyone would have expected. They caught me while I attempted to fly away for the night. I never got caught at the orphanage. They also didn't come and kiss you goodnight. Of course I also wasn't at the orphanage for long. They accepted it, saying it made me even more special and beautiful. I loved what I could do and change into, so I was delighted that they accepted me and did not throw me to the streets. Not that I couldn't easily survive, but I feared that I would be forced to return to another orphanage. True, I could resist and win without breaking a sweat, but I don't want my picture all over T.V. and the newspaper, as well as the internet. I can see it now : Freakish creature? Or human girl? Perhaps both.

Anyway, I am now on my way to Forks, Washington. I am excited to see Charlie again. I have a few friends in Forks and the area surrounding. Angela Weber, and Jessica Stanley for two. I also like to spend time with Jake, Billy Black's kid. He is a sweet boy, but he wouldn't understand either. I can't have a real relationship with anyone because of what I am.

I am the only one of my kind, I know this because I was an experiment. I'm no individual race.

The first few tests were on lizards and such. They had a breakthrough. The were attempting to create a certain mythical creature. It has be known for thousands of years as a wyrm. Today more often called a dragon. They made a lizard breathe fire and grow wings. So they attempted to genetically create a larger form. They were going to use one of the mutated lizard's DNA to create a larger version. It might have worked, had they made sure that it was the only DNA in the machine. One of the scientists accidentally, and unknowingly cut himself, and some of his blood slipped into the lizards DNA. When they turned the machine on and the process was accomplished, they were expecting a great and mighty dragon to step out. Instead when they opened the compartment there was a little girl with wings, sitting in all her glory, staring at them like they were unnatural beings. I was named Extraho Mulier in Latin. Meaning Dragon Woman.

So here I am. The evidence of their work was destroyed and the project shut down. The multi-millionaire that was supplying the funding for the operation was interested beyond belief in dragons. Believing they had gone extinct, he sought to revive the, in his opinion, great race. After I was presented to the millionaire, a man by the name Alexander, he took care of me, studied me. He discovered that I could hide me wings, and that I could breathe fire. I had scales in my throat and mouth that protected me from the fire. He cherished me more than ever. He always wanted a daughter, and he always wanted to resurrect a dragon. In me he got both, and he was happy and I was happy.

But a scientist, who believed him to be the devil, hired a man to kill my father. Yes I said father. He, in a sense, created me. He took care of me, loved me. The scientist was later put in prison, claiming that he was a part of resurrecting a fallen species. They believed him until he told them what it was he was attempting to resurrect. After that they locked him up in the insane ward of the jail.

The other scientists were quiet about it, and eventually forgot I exist completely. I never forgot them, I may even be able to locate them. But I would never have another father.

That is what I thought until I met Charlie and Renee. They took me in and treated me as there own. Even after discovering what I truly am, they still loved me. I found another man I could call daddy.


	2. A flight and a discovery

Chapter one

Bella P.O.V.

After finally arriving in Seattle, I waited for Charlie to come and take me home to Forks. I simply cannot wait for him any longer. At times like this I wish I had a cell phone. Huh.

"Bella? There you are baby girl!" I looked to the direction of the voice. "Daddy!" I ran over and gave him a big hug.. "Um, Bella it's good to see you again, but you're kinda hurting me a little bit." "Sorry dad." I must have forgotten to mind my strength.

With that we walked toward his cruiser. I was so happy to see him again that I didn't care that I was riding in it.

I took a whiff of the forest air, and smelled something different. I hadn't been here in a few years and everything smelled a bit different, but this was way different. Whatever it was it smelled wonderful, and definitely male.

When we got home I tripped on the curb. I'm not really clumsy but better to be a klutz than practically hovering over the ground. That is why I "trip" so often. You never know when somebody might be watching.

After we got into the house Dad took me upstairs to my room and helped me unpack. "There you go Bells. Oh, Billy is dropping by later."

About an hour later Billy showed up, with Jake. Yes! Well, he hasn't changed much at all. Just gotten taller.

I went outside with Dad to greet them. "Hey Charlie. Bella! I didn't know you were coming to town. I haven't seen you in years." "Yea, I'm not just visiting I'm sticking around for a while. Or longer. Hey Jake!" I ran over and gave my old friend a hug. "Hey Bella, It's good to see you to. I've missed you and was wondering just last night when I would see you again. Ha, well isn't this a surprise," He said as he enveloped me a what would be a crushing bear hug. It simply couldn't hurt me. "It's good to see you too Jake. I missed you more!" He laughed so hard, "Yea right! You wish Bella! I missed you more than you did me." "Yea, whatever. I don't really care. I'm just pulling your chain. It's so much fun!" I giggled. I can't help it, it's fun to mess with him. "Well you to better come inside," said my dad with a big grin on his face. He always thought me and Jake were meant-to-be.

After we got inside, everyone sat down and Dad and Billy turned the T.V. on. Jake just stared at me. "What? Do I have some ketchup on my cheek? Something in my teeth?" The look on his face was priceless. "Um, no. Nothing's there. I'm just. Wow. I missed you." Yea that's it alright. He can look all he wants, but I just can't be with him. "Me too Jake. Me too."

We spent the rest of the day just catching up and watching sports. I had a good time and can't wait to hang out with Jake some more.

After Billy and Jake left, Charlie started to get ready for bed. I never really slept. I could rest and halfway get to sleep. But it didn't really sleep. But I'm never tired and I have all night to do homework and whatever I want. When I don't have homework, or if I'm finished with it, then I fly. "Hey daddy, I'm gonna go out and fly tonight." "Okay baby girl. Have fun and be careful."

I put on my special sweatshirt to get ready. I opened my window, stepped onto the roof and pushed out my wings. There wouldn't be a chance of me concealing what I am if it weren't for the fact that I could hide them inside my skin. They are kind of retractable, I guess you could say. But if you look at my back close enough when I'm in a swimsuit, then you can see them a bit. But unless you're close me then you wouldn't notice.

I don't know what it is, but I just find flying so peaceful. It just takes all my worries away for awhile. I glided over the forest canopy, just watching the nightlife below me. You can't experience this any other way.

While I was hovering for a moment, looking out at this mountain lion, I noticed something fast. It was as fast as or even faster than I was. I couldn't believe it. Then I noticed it was heading for the beautiful creature I was gazing upon. I never knew what it was, but I have always found myself very protective of wildlife. Maybe it is because I was, in a sense, created with their blood. Whatever this thing was, I was going to protect this lion. I anticipated the path the thing would take, and breathed fire in its path. I didn't think anything would or could stop that fast. That was when I noticed it was a teenage boy.

Uh, WOW. Um. Okay. I flew out of his sight. Whatever he is, he isn't human. As I flew away I yelled at him, "You leave that creature alone! You understand me?" The boy, being very confused, looked around everywhere. He took a big breath of air through his nose, and he froze. So did I. He smelled me. He looked in my direction, his eyes pitch black, and looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. Not that I blame him. He isn't looking at any normal girl. I know I would stop if I saw someone with dragon wings growing out of their back. For different reasons of course.

I left him there, wondering what he has just seen. I also wondered at what he was. He was inhumanly beautiful, fast, and graceful. He looked smart, but looks can fool you. It doesn't matter though. I'll figure it out.

**There you go. Tell me what you think my friends.**


	3. School begins

Chapter two

Bella P.O.V.

I had to go to school today. I wasn't real excited about that, but I was excited about seeing Jessica and Angela again. After getting in and out of the shower, I dressed and strolled downstairs to get something to eat. My appetite is a wee bit bigger than average, probably because nobody else flies around all night.

"Morning Bella, did you have a good flight last night?" Now, if there was somebody else in the room, they would think we were crazy. "Fine, I saw this beautiful mountain lion, among other things, but the lion was just amazing, something scared it off though. If it hadn't I would've just watched the lion all night long." Dad smiled, "Be careful on your way to school. Make sure you land in the forest okay?" I groaned, I'm not stupid, "Okay daddy, I'll see you later." With that I stepped out-back with pop tart in hand, I love those things, and took to the skies.

About ten minutes later, I was flying over the school. I was high enough so that if anyone saw me then they would think they were looking at a bird. But I could see them like they were under a microscope. It was pretty awesome. I flew into the forest about one hundred feet, and walked onto the sidewalk when nobody was nearby. In Phoenix, it is a lot harder to pull that off because so many kids walked to school, and there weren't many trees.

From there I slowly walked to school. Well, slow for me, I probably had a good pace for a human. I felt like I was being watched, so I stepped on my shoelace and stumbled over that for a second. That should have resolved any kind of suspicion.

When I arrived at the school parking lot, I went toward the administration building to get my schedule and stuff. There are times I wish I didn't have superhuman hearing. This was one of those times. These boys are pretty revolting. "Wow man, that chick is hot. I wish I could get some of that for myself." Disgusting comments like that were coming from most of the guys.

"Hey, my name is Bella. I'm here to get my schedule." The lady, named Ms. Cope, behind the desk smiled a very warm smile "Yes, Isabella, We have been expecting you. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." After saying my thanks, I walked out into the parking lot. The cars weren't much to look at. They were good, reliable cars. But they were old and scratched up. That was when one particular car drove into the lot. It was a silver Volvo, a newer model and rather nice. Then that scent that I smelled from earlier wafted from it. Well time to see what it is.

When the driver and passengers stepped out of the car, I lost my breath. These weren't exactly what you would call good-looking people. They were beautiful. That was when I noticed who the driver was. It was boy who tried to kill the mountain lion last night. These people aren't normal, that much is obvious. The boy now had golden eyes, rather than the onyx of last night. When those eyes locked on me, I quickly made my way into the school to my first class.

This was wonderful; I had some strange creatures for class mates. I just hope I don't have to sit next to them. The boy, though outrageously gorgeous, would ask me questions. Questions I just would not answer. After sitting down in my first class, some boy approached me. "Hey there, you're Isabella right? I'm Mike Newton; it's nice to meet you." I smiled, "It's just Bella, but it's nice to meet you too." This is great; I already have some boy who wants to follow me around. He tried to draw me into conversation, but I just answered short and brief so he just gave up. I have a feeling this is going to happen all day long.

When lunch came around I noticed that the whole group from earlier was sitting at one table. When I ran into Jessica earlier, she invited me to sit with them. After getting a slice of pizza, an apple, a salad, and some bottled water, I looked around for Jessica. She noticed me looking and stood up, arms waving, before sitting back down. I promptly made my way over to her. I was simply overjoyed when I saw Angela sitting at the same table as Jessica.

I also noticed Mike sitting across from Jessica, and after watching them for a few minutes, I knew that Jessica was interested in him. He seemed to be semi-interested in her, but he kept on looking over at me. That will be fixed soon.

On my way out of the cafeteria, I put away my, now cleared, tray, before heading toward my next class. Biology was one of my better subjects, Alexander taught me a lot about it before he was killed. My memory is perfectly clear. I can remember a random face I saw on the street three years later, with perfect clarity. Just one more perk to being some freak of nature. When I walked in I saw that the only spot left was in the back. Next to the guy from last night, wonderful isn't it?

"Can you hear me Bella?" he said in a whisper so low that only I could pick it up. I better be cordial.

"Yes, and you would be? By the way did you leave that lion alone?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I respected your wishes. I'm Edward Cullen, we need to talk sometime. My father would also like it to speak to you. What I saw last night. It wasn't some kind of trick of the mind, was it?"

"Did you think it was? No it wasn't. I have wings."

"Okay. Would you tell me about that later?"

"Maybe, if you tell me what you and your family are first, I'll do it."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just don't tell your dad."

I smiled. Charlie knows a lot of things about me, but others he doesn't. He doesn't know Alexander existed, he knows how I came to be, but not about him. "No problem. Can you meet me outside my house at midnight?"

"You bet. See you then." That could have been worse. He is also very charming, I'll see if it's just a façade later tonight.

**There you go (yes that is my catch phrase). Thanks for readin peoples! By the way... CLICK THE SHINY BUTTON!!! You know you wanna!**


	4. The Cullens

Chapter three

Bella P.O.V.

For some strange reason, I'm really excited for the meeting tonight. I can't explain it. I should be rather frightened, or preparing for a fight. But I'm not, I not sure why.

I had my sweatshirt on and ready, just in case I needed to run or show him, or them, my wings. They aren't natural, so I shouldn't have to worry about them blurting my secret out to the world.

I had been speculating all day about what they could be. They may be some sort of experiment gone wrong like I am. Or they may be something natural, and terrible. God, help me if they are dangerous.

I heard a rustling in the trees. I turned toward the source, and spotted Edward. "Hey there Bella, would you possibly be willing to come to my home?"

"Thank you. That would probably be the easiest way to get this over with." With that he took off. Well, not literally. But I did! I only wish I could go faster, he isn't fast enough. Maybe not, he suddenly was going faster than most cars could. I could keep up with him still, and I did get my wish.

The trees stopped and I looked ahead and slowed down. This must be their house. Wow that is amazing. "It's beautiful Edward."

"Thanks," he said. I could tell he had a grin on his face.

With that we started toward his door. Before we even got on the porch, one of his siblings, the short one with spiked up hair, bounced out onto the porch. Yes, I said it, bounced. How weird is that?

"Hey Bella! I'm Alice, good to meet you." You know how most people shake your hand when they meet you? Yea, not Alice. She gave me full-on hug.

"Um, hi Alice, good to meet you too," Edward chuckled at my tone. Jerk. After that we walked inside the house, and the rest of the Cullens greeted me. What is amazing is that I remembered all of their names the first time around. The blond one with the bite marks all over his body was Jasper, and I don't care to know how he got those marks. The one who looked like a tank was Emmett. The gorgeous blond girl was Rosalie. Esme was the one with the caramel colored hair. And Carlisle was the other blond one guy. The only feature they shared was the eyes. They were a golden color, rather stunning in fact.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella will you come into our dining room so we can speak to each other?"

"Of course Dr. Cullen," so I followed Edward into the dining room.

"Bella please, just call me Carlisle," a Cheshire cat grin suddenly popped onto my face. These people, whatever they are, are astoundingly pleasant to be around. That was a big word. Astounding. I like that one. Hehee.

"Okay Carlisle then. Do you want to start or should I?"

"I believe that we should begin at first," he paused for a moment. "Bella, everybody has heard of creatures such as, werewolves, dragons," I winced at that one. Of course I knew about them. Carlisle pretended to not notice that and continued, "And vampires. We are vampires, but not normal ones. The majority of our race feeds off of humans. Whereas we live off of the blood of animals. Our cousins in Denali use the same diet, but we aren't sure if anyone else does. There are some things that are true in the legends about us. And others were contrived out of human imagination." So he proceeded to explain the nature of their race; what was real and what was false.

When he finished everyone looked at me. That's right, it was my turn now. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I hated speaking to groups of people anyway, but this was about my origin, which is a rather sensitive subject for me.

"I was never born, but created. I came to be in a lab in Tennessee. A select few scientists were chosen to attempt to re-create the dragons. The man funding the project had a sort of obsession with them. In a way, they succeeded. They managed to make a lizard breathe fire and grow wings. They now had only to make it bigger. They did a few more tests to make sure it was stable. They even created the smaller lizard out of nothing but a DNA sample. So they took some DNA from one of the lizards, and placed it in a machine. They may have succeeded in their goal, if one of the scientists had unintentionally and unknowingly spilt some blood of his own into the machine. After the process was finished and the doors opened, the expected dragon was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a little girl with tiny wings coming out of her back was looking up at them.

"They presented me to the man who funded the project, Alexander, and he was shocked. He took me in and cared for me like a father. He taught me so much about everything he could. Alexander was a brilliant man, but one of the scientists went slightly insane. He thought that Alexander was the devil himself, so he sent a man to kill him. He succeeded, but ended up getting caught and revealed who his employer was. When they questioned him he told the whole truth. They did not believe him, and threw him into the insane ward of the prison. As far as I know he is still in jail, but should be released soon. If I had my way he would have been stuck in there until the day he died. He took my father away from me, and ruined my life. I was put in the foster care system. Charlie and Renee found me and decided to adopt me. I ended up having to tell them the truth when they found me climbing out the window with my wings out.

"I can breathe fire, fly and, to a certain extent, I can communicate with animals. They can't form words or anything, but I can tell what they are thinking and can impress what I want to say to them."

Everyone was stunned into silence. It wasn't exactly the happiest story in the world, but there are some that are worse. I mean it isn't like everywhere I go something horrible happens to me. I just had a bad start to life.

"That is horrible Bella, I'm so sorry," said Esme as she came over to give me a hug.

"It isn't that bad, I have Charlie and Renee now. I wouldn't be here right now if all that hadn't happened. I can't change the past. I can only deal with it, so I will."

Then Carlisle spoke up, "May I see your wings? Maybe take a blood sample? You have awaked my curiosity, and I want to clear some things up that you may not even know about."

I smiled, "That shouldn't be a problem, Carlisle." With that said, I shoved my wings outside of my shirt. There were gasps and wows all around the room. I never really took notice of how big they were until now. I had always had them outside where they could be as big as they wanted. The room was simply massive, and my wings filled the room. They always seemed to grow; they could fit in my shirt with no problem. They come outside of my shirt and skin and they fill the room.

***

After Carlisle was done examining me and had finished getting my DNA I said my goodbyes and flew off into the night.

**There you go. You like? Make sure you tell me.**


End file.
